


Various one shots of gay skeletons

by InnocentFool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Swapfell, Underfell, gay shit, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentFool/pseuds/InnocentFool
Summary: I just wanna write these one shots even though I should work on Tradetale.





	1. Blue's Practice

“Um, Ash? Are you sure this will help us get closer?” Blue asks, squirming and whining as his hands are tied behind his back with his light blue scarf. Ash, Blue’s counterpart from a much harsher world merely laughs as he finishes restraining his friend before pushing Blue to sit on his own rocket shaped bed.

“Of course it will, I just need you to keep quiet or we may have to bond with your brother as well.” Ash said, booping Blue before getting on his knees in front of him.  
“Besides, you’re too innocent for us to do much more than oral.” He said as he pulled down Blue’s pants and smirked when he saw magic already gathering at the skeleton’s pelvis.

Ash slowly conjured his tongue and let Blue see his large, purple tongue before Blue tried to close his legs to hide himself.  
“Aaaash, I feel...weird. Like I might make my tongue but, down there.” He said as he whined. Ash simply smirks and begins to lick at his pelvis, making Blue yelp and moan, only for the skeleton on his knees to stand and cover his friend’s mouth.  
“Keep quiet, if you can’t do that then I will simply muffle you.” 

Blue whimpers as he looks at Ash needily before pulling back nervously.  
“I...I don’t trust myself to stay silent. Sorry, Ash.” He says as he turns away from the other skeleton, making Ash cup his cheek and kiss him gently.  
“I’m just glad you were honest with me before we were caught.” Ash says softly as he takes off his own scarf and puts it over and in Blue’s mouth, tying it tightly so it wouldn’t come off easily.

“Are you okay?” Ash asks as he frowns and cups Blue’s cheek again, smiling once the skeleton in question nods excitedly and he squirms, making Ash smirk and kiss his forehead.  
“Oh, aren’t you excited. My beautiful, baby boy.” 

Ash gets back down on his knees and keeps licking at Blue’s pelvis, eagerly expecting him to conjure a drenched pussy. Though he flinches and ceases his licking when suddenly he looks and sees a hard, baby blue cock right in front of him.  
“Fuck me, it's so thick, and beautiful.” Ash loses a bit of his usual cool as he licks eagerly at the cock, stopping at the tip as he sees the state Blue is in. His baby boy as saliva going down his chin, Ash’s purple scarf darkened and wet as Blue whimpers and rubs his cock against Ash’s face.

Ash is snaps out of his trance when the cock almost goes in his eye socket, pulling back a bit before chucking and grabbing the organ with one hand as he kisses the tip.  
“Oh? I honestly should’ve expected this but, I figured you’d make a pussy. I’m not complaining though, more fun for me with this puppy.” He says before taking the tip in his mouth, slowly moving down to take more of Blue’s cock. Ash stopped moving when he reached the base of the cock, stars, did he want to pull up, he could even fell tears brimming in his eyes but, the mighty Ash could take this, especially for his beautiful boy. Ash just wants to see Blue’s face contorted and wrapped in pleasure for crying out loud. 

He wraps his tongue around the cock in his mouth the best that he can, not as well as his brother would sadly. He slowly pulls up and goes back down on Blue’s cock as the binded skeleton kept bucking his hips into his mouth. Blue kept moaning through the gag as his eyes were locked with Ash’s who wouldn’t let Blue tear away from his gaze. 

Ash continues to bob his head on Blue’s lovely cock until he finally pulled back, panting for breath. How has he not cum yet? Ash flinched when an idea came to him and he moved his head so Blue’s tip was right at Ash’s eye socket.  
“Before I do this let me say, I will not be harmed so you don’t have to worry.” He said before lowering his skull down, groaning and choking down moans as he takes Blue’s entire length in his eye, quickly bobbing his head, much faster than when the organ was in his mouth. 

Ash can’t help but grin at how well Blue seems to be taking this, going more quiet compared to earlier, though he was still rather stiff and fidgety. He chuckled as he thought about how eventually his innocence wouldn’t be as prominent whenever they do anyth-.  
“Oh, Dad...Daddy.” Blue huffed as he looked down at Ash, the way he was speaking pulling him out of his thoughts, he even stopped moving he was so nervous.

Blue giggles as he caresses Ash’s cheek, only making a shiver crawl up his spine.  
“As you can guess, I-I got out of your binds and since you hah, you seems so vulnerable-” He put both his hands tightly on the sides of Ash’s skull.  
“I think it’s time for me to be Daddy.”

Immediately Ash was getting pounded into, becoming a moaning mess as he no longer cared about being quiet so their brother’s just downstairs couldn’t hear their playdate. Stars he loved this, while he wanted to see Blue submit to him, Ash also desperately wants Blue to take him and make him his own. Blue was also moaning loudly, his voice getting higher as he grew closer to finishing inside of Ash’s skull.

Eventually though, Blue cried out and stopped moving, his cock twitching inside of Ash’s eye socket as he filled him up, cum squirting out of the other eye socket even he was so full. Blue eventually moved back when he was finished, his magic got as Ash barely keeps from spitting all the cum out until Blue tugs him up into a rough kiss, both of them moaning hungrily as they both swallow as much cum as they could. 

Blue pulls back first and giggles when he sees Ash panting heavily, purple magic so bright you can see it glowing from his shorts but, Blue whines as he pulls Ash to cuddle and they lay on the bed together. They only stopped when Blue saw that Ash’s eyelight has yet to come back, his other eye socket hazy, flickering as he slowly closes his eyes.  
“So, we both wish to be the Daddy huh?”


	2. Stay Away From My Brother (Spicyhoney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Blue have made a bet to find out who the better lover is by dating the other skeletons brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry I haven't really written as much as I'd like to, honestly I've just been focused on lots of stuff like practicing drawing and stupid stuff but, until I get a drawing pad I'll be sure to focus more on writing.

Today is the day, Fell plans to finally prove to Blue that he’s the better lover. They may be equal in everything else, combat, cooking, puzzles, Fell is confident he’s better in this field than the smaller skeleton can even imagine.

Fell strides into the Swap household confidently, tapping his heels against the little rug to not bring snow on the carpet before he looks around. It seems his smaller rival isn’t home, he must already be trying to seduce Red.   
“Little sneak.”   
“My brother ain’t here.” Stretch says as he walks out of his room to see his ‘edgy’ counterpart, making Fell look up at him with a scowl. 

“I realized that however, I’m not here to see your brother.” Fell states as he walks over to Stretch, only for the lazy skeleton to scowl at him and sit on the couch.   
“What do you want then?” Stretch asks as he pulls a lollipop out of his hoodie pocket, flicking the wrapper at Fell before putting it in his mouth. Fell sighs and sits down next to him, his spine straight and legs crossed as he puts a hand on Stretch’s leg. 

Stretch looks at Fell oddly as he scoots away from him and scowls.   
“Okay but, speaking of Blue I wanted to tell you something.” He mutters as he looks up at Fell nervously. Fell smirks and leans closer to him.   
“Why should we even speak of your younger brother? It’s just you an-”  
“He has a crush on Red and plans on confessing to him today.” Stretch says as he pulls away from Fell, honestly scared of how he’ll react before flinching when he hears Fell burst out in laughter.

Stretch stares at Fell as he finally calms down after laughing for who knows how long and he wipes a tear from his eye socket with a sigh.  
“No wonder he wanted to do this so badly, guess I’ll have three pets when I return home.”   
“What?!” Stretch stands up and glares at Fell with his arms crossed. “Don’t you dare do ANYTHING to him! Sans doesn’t deserve to be corrupted by you, I don’t even know why I let you t-” He stops his rant as Fell forces his mouth on his and he pushes at him weakly.   
“I said three for a reason you ashy sack of shit.” Fell grumbles in the kiss as his tongue prods at Stretch’s closed mouth, only to be pushed away from him.

“What the fuck is your problem? You sick bastar-”  
“Your brother and I made a bet to see who the better lover is, so he’s likely trying and failing to get my brother in bed with him.” Fell interrupts as he strides over to Stretch and he wraps his arms around his waist. “Now that we have that in the air let me show how I truly shall be the winner.”   
Stretch can’t believe this guy, the jerk, acting like he’s just some prize for him, acting like he owed him. He also couldn’t believe that Fell was kissing him, forcing his slender tongue in his mouth and tasting the lollipop he also has in his mouth.  
“Strawberry.” Fell mumbles in the kiss as a hand slithers up Stretch’s jacket and teases his spine, making him moan needily. “How romantic of you.”

Suddenly the two skeletons are laying in Stretch’s mattress and Fell looks around before smirking at Stretch.   
“So, you can teleport like my br-” He is interrupted by Stretch pulling him into another kiss before tossing his lollipop away and moving so he laid on his back with Fell between his legs.   
“Shut up and fuck me already, I’ve been fantasizing about this for weeks.” Stretch admitted bluntly, making Fell blush and growl before grinding against him, making them both moan softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that this is called oneshots but I can't help making this more. I'm thinking one or two more parts after this. Enjoy reading it ya sinners.


	3. Our Brothers Are Probably Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Red go on a little date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is for oneshots but I wanna make a multipart story don't judge me!

“R-Red, I can’t. It hurts.” Blue whimpers as his legs quiver underneath him. He doesn’t understand why Red would chain his hands to a plate on the ceiling of his shed, nor why he was told to make a...pussy (stars he hates that word) and why Red is just touching himself as he sits right under Blue’s entrance.   
“Come on little guy, why not sit in Daddy’s lap? You’ll feel so much better.” Red smirks and lines his cock up so it can easily enter Blue, fuck he’s already soaked. He’ll be sure to make Grillby pay, it’s one thing to put mystery pills in his or even Fell’s drinks but Blue? He’s too sweet for that.

Blue sobs as his legs slowly give out underneath him he sits down in Red’s lap, purposefully missing his magic as he pants heavily. Red sighs and pulls him into a gentle kiss and he licked up some tears.   
“Hey, hey baby, it’s okay. You need to do this or it’s gonna hurt for a while. Promise it’ll feel good.” He assured as he pulled back to smile gently at him. Stars, how did Blue even get into this?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, will um...you go on a date with me?” Blue asks as he looks away from Red and squirms with his hands behind his back. Red just smirks and shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets as he walks closer to Blue, revelling in the fact that he was taller than the rather naive skeleton.  
“So, it takes a bet with my brother for you to finally ask me out?” He asks as he leans down and inches his mouth closer to Blue’s “Stretch-”  
“Don’t tell me you like my brother.” Blue mumbles as Red sighs and shakes his head.  
“No, he already told me you like me after I asked him a while ago if you’re dating anyone.” He says as he pulls his hand out and takes Blue’s, leading him down to Helldin. 

As they walked towards the town Blue blushed brightly at the hand holding before slowly calming down when they reached the entrance. “So, is that a yes?” He asks, making Red laugh a bit and smirk at him.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I wanna date The Magnificent Sans?” Red states rather bluntly, making Blue giggle and look away from him. “But, I get to pick where we eat.” He says as he opens the door to Grillby’s and holds the door open for Blue. 

While yes, Blue has been to this place before it was only for a short moment, when Fell needed help once to get Red and Stretch out after they had a drinking contest, Blue heard neither of them won. The bar smelt nicer than last time though and he happily follows Red to the stolls at the counter, he truly doesn’t care about this place but, he finally got that date with Red so who cares what they do?

The two sit at the stolls Red usually sits at with either Stretch or Slim from that one Swapfell world. Grillby quickly makes his way over to the pair and merely chuckles as he tilts his head at Red.   
“Never thought you’d bring the little boy here.” Grillby remarks, making Blue pout and cross his arms.  
“I’m just as old as Red is!” He says with a pout as Red tilts his head and looks at Blue.   
“But Stretch is your older brother, wouldn’t you be younger than me?”   
“Don’t act like you actually know how old you are compared to Fell and than say I’m younger than Papy.” Blue pouts and looks up at Grillby. “What drinks would you recommend Mr. Grillby?” He asks, making the elemental smirk at the respect he seemed to have for him.

“Wow wow wow, nope. I don’t think you should have anything but water.” Red interjects as he frowns at Blue, making the smaller skeleton pout at him and whine.   
“Why not? I can drink more than water.”   
“But you get sugar highs from like two sips of soda, you’d be drunk after a mere whiff of wine.” Red sighs and he holds Blue’s hand. “Please? I want at least this first date to do well.”   
Grillby grins when he hears Red mention it’s their first date as he leaves to get Red his usual, leaving Blue blushing brightly and eventually nodding. Red grins when he sees the nod before squeezing the hand gently.   
“You can eat whatever you want if that helps.”

The afternoon rolls on rather nicely, Red eats a normal burger and fries, drowning them in the mustard he was also drinking while Blue drank a normal ice water and ate a burger and fries as well, noting they seemed a tad spicier than the Grillby’s in Papyrus’ universe. They go on for a while, eating and chatting about various things, like how Red mentions how their brothers are probably having sex by now before Red rushes off to the restroom and Grillby goes over to Blue.

“Here, on the house.” Grillby says as he hands the skeleton a rather fancy looking drink and it smells rather fruity.   
“But Red told me not t-”   
“Come on, you wouldn’t turn down a gift from me would you?” Grillby asks with a small frown and Blue shakes his head as he takes the glass.   
“No, that’d just be mean of me.” Blue says as he takes a sip before pulling back and coughing after just one sip. “It’s so bitter!” He called as Grillby took the drink and hummed.  
“I can add a little sweetener in here for you, would you like that?”   
“Please!”   
A small smirk creeps onto Grillby’s face and he chuckles. “Good to hear.” 

Once Red comes out of the restroom he smiles and walks closer to Blue before gasping and hurrying over when he see how he looks. The poor skeleton is blue all over, sweating and squirming like crazy before he whines at Red.   
“Hot, Red I’m burning.” He whimpers and moans softly, covering his mouth so no one can hear him as Grillby smirks.   
“Great timing Sans, you can maybe assist me with Blue boy’s problem.” 

“You dickhead! You drugged him too! What do you having a fucking skeleton fetish or something?” Red groans before grabbing Blue and teleporting out of the place, of course he didn’t pay though. 

Blue whines and looks around dizzily after the teleport, squriming as Red shackled his hands to the ceiling.  
“Look I know you’re confused but long story short. Grillby the flaming asshole put something in a drink that made you feel like this and the only way to help you is if we do something you probably never even done befo-” He pauses his rambling when he pulls down Blue’s pants and finds his entire lower half covered in his fleshy ectomagic, his attention mostly on his exposed pussy. “Well, didn’t take you for a bottom with all your energy but it makes sense.”   
“Why are you...you chaining me up Red?”   
“So you don’t get too crazy and pounce on me while we do this, now-” Red cupped Blue’s cheek and he noticed how he had to stand on his toes just to not fall, good. He used his magic to bring a chair over as he unzipped his pants and let his cock out. “Let Daddy Red help you with this.”


	6. But We're Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This three parter comes to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me a while to write this, I swear this time I'll get more into the groove of things.

“So,” Stretch sighs as he breaks the silence he’d been sharing with Fell since they’d entered Underfell. “Why did you wake me up to take me here?”  
“My brother texted me asking us for help. He said something happened during his date with Blue.” Fell states, making Stretch roll his eyes.  
“Course something goes wrong, I should’ve done something to stop Blue from coming here damn it.” Stretch kicks up some snow in anger before flinching when Fell wraps his arm around Stretch’s waist and he kisses his cheek.  
“Don’t blame yourself for this, even if this bet never happened Blue would’ve gone to ask my brother on a date.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence again, Fell’s arm still around his newfound lovers waist until they opened up the door to the the house only to find it empty.  
“Blue?” Stretch calls before humming and tapping his foot on the ground. “Could they be-”  
“In the shed.” Fell interrupts as he puts his phone in his pocket as he pulls Stretch along.  
“I can’t tell who’s the faster texter, you or Red.” Stretch comments as they open the shed door only to stare at the sight in front of them.

Blue keeps moaning loudly as he looks into Red’s eyes, laying on his back as Red slams into him before he looks back and sighs thankfully at the appearance of Fell and Stretch.  
“Th-Thank fuck you mmm, you two finally got here.” Red whined as he pulled his cock out of Blue, making the drugged skeleton whimper and squirm. “I need you guys to take over, Blue has too much stamina and-”  
“And I’m guessing you took him to Grillby’s and he had mystery pill number...what was it?”  
“Three and yeah.” Red said as his magic disappeared, his breathing heavily as Blue began to leak cum from his used vagina. “I already came inside him like three times but, I can’t feel my dick any more.”

Fell chuckles a little as he leans in between Blue’s legs and licks up his hole slowly before glancing back at Stretch.  
“Well? Are you going to help me or just watch?”  
Stretch shakes his head as he stares his younger brother. His sweet, innocent, little Sansy, begging to be filled with someone’s cock, to make him stop burning.  
“B-But-”  
“Yeah yeah, ‘But we’re brothers’ so?” Red asks as he puts on his shorts and he falls on his behind, seems his legs had gone numb from his sessions with Blue.  
“I can’t!” Stretch says before Blue looks at him and moans a bit.  
“Pa...Papy! Fill me up, please! I been good boy so can I get treat?” Blue calls, hearing Red chuckle when he saw an luminescent tent form in Stretch’s shorts. 

Fell finally pulls his tongue out of Blue’s entrance with a moan, licking up any of Red’s cum he could get before glancing at Stretch and moving out of the way.  
“Well, if you can’t be his first the you deserve to be his second at least.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Fuck how long have you been at it?” Red asks as he watches Fell and Stretch both slam into Blue’s aching holes. He was so loud earlier, now he’s just silently begging for just one more release. Now all Red can hear in the shed is just the wet sounds of his boss fucking Blue’s ‘Plump, juicy ass’ as he put it and Stretch using the smaller skeleton’s ‘Axe wound’. Damn their bland as hell. 

Well it seems like the assholes either didn’t hear him or just refuse to answer him cause the closest thing he got to a reply was hearing Blue whine as he came slowly before just passing out, though his magic was still formed. Red watches as Stretch cums inside of Blue, still humping him and even Fell finished inside him as well before they gently set the sleeping skeleton down and pulling out of him.

“Shit that was great, though could’ve been better if we used some toys.” Fell says as Stretch sits down and hides his face in his knees, no where else to hide himself when he’s bare boned in front of two other naked skeletons.  
“I’m the worst.” Stretch says, sounding more exhausted than ever before in his life. Red flinches at his sudden words before looking at his Boss in hopes he knew what to do. When he does, Fell is already by his side, holding Stretch close as he shook his head.  
“I know how you feel, terrible. Like you took away the last bit of innocence your brother has left.” Fell said as he looked at Red before looking back at Stretch. “But he needed you to do that for him, if you didn’t he would’ve been in so much pain. You know that Stretch.’’ 

Red just picks Blue up with his magic and teleports out of the shed once he hears Stretch starting to cry and he lays down on the floor of his bedroom, letting the sleeping skeleton have the bed as he let him rest for now.  
“G’night Kitten,” He whispers to Blue. “When you wake up, Daddy will be sure to have a nice treat for ya inside that sweet, sweet hole of your’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so lazy and short, I'm gonna write more fluff for a while cause smut is getting kinda boring. That don't mean I'll stop writing it, just gonna write fluff for now.


End file.
